The Ants
Character Bio The Ants are a family of ants. They are reccuring characters throughout the series. There is a mother ant, a baby ant, a son, and a daughther. They live an anthill with a door at the top. Sniffles is their enemy, as he tries to eat them in every episode they appear. The Ants get revenge by torturing him to death in the most sadistic ways possible, most notably in Tongue in Cheek. Sniffles has made several machines to catch to ants, but they usually backfire on him. In some episodes, Sniffles has been very obsessive when trying to eat them. He managed to eat ants in A Hard Act to Swallow and Blast from the Past, but in A Hard Act to Swallow, the other ants rescue the eaten ant. In order to escape, they tie up one of Sniffles' blood vessels, making his chest explode. The only time Sniffles got away with eating an ant without being killed was in Blast from the Past, where to stop Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, and Toothy from dying he went back to prehistoric times to make sure everything was perfect. When he was leaving, he saw an ant on a fern and ate it. Prehistoric Sniffles saw this and he ate an ant too. Liking it, this started the conflict between ants and anteaters. The modern day ants, however, have not yet died. They can be tricked easily, as they once thought that a picture of an ant on Sniffles' finger was a real ant. As a result, they opened the door to their anthill and Sniffles reached in to grab them. In the same episode (Tongue in Cheek), a Robot Ant destroys their anthill. Later in the episode, they use Sniffles' skin to build a new home. Lumpy once saved an ant's life without knowing it by accidentally treading on Sniffles' tongue, which stopped it just inches from an ant. In Crazy Antics they are shown to be religous, as they were saying grace before Sniffles' tongue burst into the dining room. Ironically, soon after, they torture Sniffles to death. Their home is mostly underground as seen in Crazy Antics, A Hard Act to Swallow and Tongue in Cheek, though in Suck it Up their home was a mouse hole in Sniffles' house. The Ant's Episodes Starring/Featuring Roles *Crazy Antics *Tongue Twister Trouble *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *Tongue in Cheek Appearance Roles *Blast from the Past Number of Kills *Sniffles - 5 (Crazy Antics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek) Deaths #Blast from the Past: A prehistoric ant is eaten by Sniffles. Prehistoric Sniffles sees this and eats an ant (who was once his friend) and decides he likes it. #Prior to the series, the father of the family was killed by an unknown cause. Injuries #Suck it Up: The Baby Ant catches Sniffles' cold. #A Hard Act to Swallow The sister ant is briefly crushed under Sniffles' falling uvula. Trivia #In the TV pop-up, they appear in Sniffles' pop-up through a magnifying glass. Despite this they have only killed Sniffles once in the entire TV series so far. #Despite being Sniffles' nemeses, they have currently only appeared in 2 TV episodes, though they did not kill or harm Sniffles in Blast from the Past. This marks the only time to date where Sniffles was able to harm an ant without being killed. #The Ants appeared twice in each the first and second internet season, and the TV series). However, they were completely absent from internet season 3 and have yet to appear in the current season. #They seem to be combined with anthropomorphic and non-anthropomorphic traits. They seem to be antropomorphic like many characters in the show, but live in a anthill. Sniffles probably wouldn't try to eat them if they were antropomorphic. #Their fights in episodes are usually started by Sniffles, but in Suck it Up, they started the fight by stealing Sniffles' cookies. #Sniffles' failure to eat the ants is not unlike The Ant and the Aardvark. The difference is that Sniffles is being murdered in the most gory way the Ants can think of. #In Crazy Antics, there is a picture on the wall of an ant who may be the deceased father. #Throughout the whole series, Sniffles has been the only character to encounter, interact with, or be killed by The Ants (not counting Mittens/Honey, who was once used by The Ants to kill Sniffles). Even though Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Lumpy and The Mole have been in some of those episodes with him, they did not do anything to help him or even seem to notice what is going on. This might be one reason why the war is ongoing, since nobody is helping Sniffles. #Because of their cruelty towards Sniffles, they are (debatably) the most hated characters on the show. However there are some who sympathize with them, as they seem to be afraid of Sniffles and may be resorting to torture to get him off their back. #These ants have four limbs, unlike real ants which have six. The baby ant has only one antenna while the others have none. #They have not been seen in the series since Tongue in Cheek, back in 2006. #The way the mother ant's hair looks is similar to Marge Simpson's from the TV show The Simpsons. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Invertebrates Category:Purple Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Relatives Category:Antagonists Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Female Characters